


Then There Was Three

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boba has a mommy who is also the reader, F/M, This is me making stupid happy AU shit happen because I want to, babbbyy fever, jango fett x reader, uuuggghhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Jango and his wife, the reader, welcome a new addition to their family.





	Then There Was Three

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized is flashback BYI

“You’re only three centimeters along.” 

“Only three?!” You cried at the Kaminoan Doctor. “I’ve been having contractions for hours!”

“There, there. Calm down, my love.” 

Your core filled with the utmost irritation and you glared at your husband, Jango, who sat at your side. He had some nerves telling a woman in labor to just calm down!

“Calm down?!” You repeated in a mocking tone, putting both of your hands on your large round belly. “This kid is killing me and I’m supposed to just, what?! C-calm down?!”

Jango hesitantly opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by the alien Doctor, the same Doctor who had overseen your entire pregnancy. 

“In times of great pain it is easy to loose yourself, it is certainly understandable.” She paused and glanced over at Jango, giving him a knowing look before continuing. “Mammalian birth can be a very painful process.” The tall alien offered a sort of smile, a sign of understanding. “If you’d like, I could suggest some things that may speed the process along.”

“Yes!” You cried out a little too quickly, reaching over to give Jango’s hand the tightest of squeezes. He grunted slightly, surprised by your painfully tight grip.

“Please.” He added in a desperate mutter, his shoulder stiffening up as your grip on his hand only tightened. “We’d love to hear them.”

~

_It felt like yesterday that you and your Husband had left your lives and came here to Kamino._

_You had to admit it was an odd proposal.. When Jango first told you about it your immediate instinct was too say no! The idea of giving up everything, the adventurous life you’d both built together, to live on some water planet in the middle of nowhere? To say the least, it wasnt ideal._

_But they promised the two of you the one thing you couldn’t get for yourselves. A chance of a family, a real family. After years of trying to get pregnant only to be disappointed countless times, the thought of having a family was almost a distant memory, like a shoe box under the bed.. long forgotten._

_“The Kaminoans are millenniums ahead of the core-worlds in medical science. They said they could help us have a baby.”_

_But once the possibility was out in the open the two of you were easily persuaded. Within a fortnight the two of you were living on Kamino._

~

Per the suggestion of the Doctor, Jango and you were walking around the halls. Supposedly getting up and walking around could help your body speed up the process. 

So here you were; miserable, hunched over and walking up and down the hallway. Jango stood right at your side with the biggest of smiles. He held your hand and helped you keep balance, his grip firm and loving.

“How do you feel?” Jango asked, his other hand affectionately rubbing up and down your back. Around others your Husband was a very calm and serious man but in private moments like this, he was the most loving person in the galaxy.

“Terrible.” You groaned.

“Awwh, it’s not that bad, is it?”

You squinted your eyes at him, your lips pressed together in a straight line which properly expressed your irritation. His smile faltered slightly but the excited glow remained in those soft brown eyes of his. Those eyes that you loved so damn much. 

The entire East Medbay had been cleared out for the birth of the baby. The Kaminoans said it would be easier for you during the birth if it was this way but you found it rather annoying. The walls were annoyingly bare and the halls were quiet, too quiet. That, the raw hormones of labor, along with Jango doing really anything at all… well, let’s just say you were a tad irritable and maybe a little grumpy.

“I’m sorry if that was insensitive.” He sighed, giving your hand a light squeeze as you continued walking down the hall. “It’s just.. I still cant believe this is happening..” 

You considered your Husband for a moment and once again the hall fell silent. But the silence was comforting this time. There was an aura of joy radiating from Jango and it was pouring right over to you, making your spirits lift up. 

“I love you more than anything. Kriff, you know that.” He laughed slightly, as if in disbelief of the situation he was in. “I never thought I could love anyone this much, let alone someone love me this much.

You felt the beginning of a contraction and stopped dead in your tracks. You put your hands on your knees and clamped your eyes shut. Taking in a deep breath the pain hit you like a tidal wave.

“D-Do I need to get the Doctor?” He asked at the realization of what was happening.

“No.” You hissed out as the pain subsided. “It wasn’t bad. The contractions need to be further apart, remember?”

Jango nodded. You looked up and noticed how he was just staring at you.

“What?” You hissed.

“You’re just…” He smiled and offered his hand back to you. “I’m just so proud of you is all. Let’s keep walking so this baby will come, yeah?”

Panting slightly you took his hand and the two of you continued your slow, uncomfortable walk through the empty quiet halls. You took the next few moments as a chance to consider everything. What was happening right now and what had happened over the past few months..

~ 

_“How long have you two been trying for a baby?”_

_Jango and you exchanged glances before he answered._

_“The better part of five years.” He said._

_The Kaminoan keyed something into her data-pad before speaking again._

_“Do either of you have any children?”_

_“No.” You both answered._

_Once again, she put something into her data-pad. There was an absurd amount of time to follow in which no one spoke. The two of you were obviously anxious however Jango, being the man of action he was, was the one to finally speak up._

_“Well? What are you going to do for us then?”_

_“Oh?” She questioned, snapping her attention from here data-pad and back into the real world. “Oh, yes. Well there are options. However they are not considered conventional. That is not exactly negative however I do not believe it’s the option the two of you were hoping for.”_

_“What does that even mean?” He questioned, a hint of irritated sarcasm in his voice._

_“Your wife will be able to carry a baby.” She finally said. “However, it wouldn’t be a child made from both of your genetic compositions.” She handed Jango the data-pad. “However we could engineer a viable pregnancy with an unaltered clone specimen.”_

~

After what felt like years you were finally ten centimeters dilated. Your legs were hiked up as you laid back on the bed. Jango was at your side, holding onto your hand with a tight loving grip. A grip so firm you’d not be surprised if he never let go.

“It’s time to push.” The Kaminoan at the end of the bed said. “You’re already crowning, just one more push and the baby will be here.”

You let out a shrill yell of desperation, feeling another wave of pain flow through your core. 

“You can do this. Just breath and push!” Jango encouraged, standing up from his chair. He continued holding your hand. 

“J-Jango, I-I cant..” You panted, feeling real tears in your eyes. After hours of labor you felt exhausted, drained of all energy. The idea of pushing any more seemed impossible. “I-I cant!” You cried out.

“Hey!” He interjected with a stern yet caring voice. “You can do anything. You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever known. Kriff, more likely the strongest woman in the entire galaxy.” His voice was a little shaky towards the end, but he tried to carry himself with confidence as he continued. “Darling, you can do anything. Especially this..”

“B-But I-”

“No buts about this..” He kissed your forehead. “You can do this… Let’s get through this and meet our son.”

~ 

_Happiness. Contentment. Joy. Elation. Euphoria. None of these words even came close to describing your state of mind at the news._

_“I’m pregnant? Are you sure?” You asked with hesitation._

_“Yes.” The tall Kaminoan said, the hint of a smile of her normally stoic face. “You are ten standard weeks along. Congratulations.”_

_After the Doctor left you waited for Jango to come back from the lab. When you finally heard the door swipe open you then noticed how much your cheeks hurt from smiling._

_“How is my Wife today?” Jango chuckled, pressing his hand to the key-pad to close the door. “Not too bored I hope.”_

_“Oh, no.” You beamed._

_“You are very happy for me to be home.” He arched an eyebrow, a suspicious smirk on his lips. He took off his jacket, hanging it on a hook, before approaching you. “Is today important? Did I forgot something? Date night, anniversary?”_

_“No~” You chirped playfully. He seemed to take comfort in your glee and started playing into it. He placed a hand on his chin, giving it real thought before speaking again._

_“Well, I’m at a loss. Darling, why are you so incredibly happy?”_

_“Guess.” You giggled._

_“You want me to guess?” The man shook his head, his brown eyes looking right into your own. “I’m terrible at guessing games, love, you know that.” He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap as he sat on the couch. Burying his face into the crook of your neck Jango inhaled your scent. “Tell me why you’re so happy today.”_

_You adjusted yourself so your legs were draped across his lap and you could see his face from the side._

_“My cheeks are honestly so numb from smiling.” You sighed contently, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I’m pregnant, Jango.”_

_The news seemed to surprise him, but in the best of ways. His brown eyes grew wide as saucers and shined brilliant while his mind went into deep thought._

_“Your sure?” He questioned, with the same hesitance you had earlier when you heard the news._

_“Yes. They confirmed it this morning. Ten weeks pregnant.”_

_“We are…” He took in a shaky breath, a smile creeping over his lips. “We’re having a baby?”_

_“Yes! We’re having a baby!”_

~

Quiet. Once again the medical wing was quiet. Well, save say from the tiny breathing from the little new born in your arms.

Despite the unimaginable exhaustion a wide grin covered your face. You were gazing upon a little person, a small little being wrapped in the tiniest blanket. The wildest part about it all, well, is that it was your person. Your baby. The fact that this little living thing in your arms was your baby, grown in your womb.

You couldnt take your eyes off of him. He was born with a full head of black hair and the cutest little nose. When he opened his eyes and looked at you the whole galaxy felt like a new place. Consciously you knew this baby was a genetic copy of Jango but now that he was here before you, laying in your arms, you saw an entirely brand new person. Your son.

“Knock knock.” Jango said as he walked back into the room. He had went down to the cafeteria to get some caff. “How are we doing, mom?”

Mom. That was the first time you’d heard it out loud since the baby was born. You felt a tear slide down your cheek.

“We’re doing fine..” You whispered, looking back down at the baby boy in your arms. 

Jango sat down at your side, sipping on his caff, and looking over at the child as well. It was a feeling of pure bliss that couldnt be described.

After a while the Doctor came back in, data-pad in hand.

“The results are back and the baby has developed just fine. He’s the spitting image of health, actually.” She stopped at the foot of the bed and looked over both you and the baby. “Have we decided on a name yet?” She inquired.

“No…” You looked at Jango. “We did have it narrowed down to two though. I loved them both very much.. Why dont you choose which one you liked best and that will be the end of it.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure, love.”

Jango was obvious touched by this. His soft smile made your heart flutter.

The dark haired man reached over with his free hand and brushed his thumb over the baby’s soft cheek. 

“I’d like to introduce you to our son, Boba.”


End file.
